felaryafandomcom-20200214-history
Nikita
Nikita is a pretty small dridder by Felaryan standards, standing at forty-two feet tall despite being fully grown. She's full of life, tomboyish, adventurous and sometimes reckless. She has long brown hair and sharp green eyes in a cute, friendly face. Her spider half is a light grey with darker stripes on her legs, and abdomen, and the same color covers the bottom side of her thorax. She has tattoos made for her by a human named Marcus. They consist of red fang-shaped marks below her eyes, a band made up of triangles on each of her upper arms and an intricate tattoo below and between her breasts. She plans to eventually get more added to it. Nikita wears clothes most of the time; a simple but practical dark grey tunic, a belt with several pouches attached to it, and goggles. All of which were crafted by the human adventurers she lives with. She also possess a twelve foot inward curved knife sheathed on her belt. Backstory Nikita was born and lived her childhood in the Dridder forest north of the Kjol cliffs. She quickly turned out to be a curious, independent and very adventurous young dridder, often putting herself in trouble, but managing to escape danger with her agility and skill at jumping. She met early with an human named Yuri Nikalavich, a former special forces soldier and survivalist. The two eventually formed a solid bond and he became a trusted travelling companion and a mentor of sort for Nikita. Yuri even gave her the nickname, "Pehreel" which means lively in his native language. The two traveled together almost constantly, the young dridder becoming more and more attached to Yuri as time went by. They eventually discovered an underground ruin south east of the Ascarlin mountains. Yuri deemed the subterranean structure to be sturdy enough and decided it was going to become their home base. Using his contacts in Negav he began to organize people who shared his interest for adventure, to create a small but solid group called the "Spetz". Most of the people joining were wary or even hostile towards Nikita at first, but over time they began to get used to the dridder. She helped greatly in the construction, surveying the surrounding area and making friends among the local predators, especially the many dryads living in the area. They are now more or less neutral toward the Spetz, turning a blind eye when one of their member walk within their reach. One day, close to the Misty glade, Nikita was also ambushed by a massive blue sphinx, who couldn't help but find the little dridder adorable. The sphinx introduced herself as Indigo, a student at the Academy of Sentinels, and appointed herself as Nikita's honorary mentor, clearly seeing the small dridder needed more training. Nikita was doing her best to avoid nagas, as she was always told they were natural enemies of her kind but, ironically, her best friend turned to be one. Indeed, one day she came upon a young ice naga smaller than herself in danger : Aniya. She helped her and, after the cold-faced naga muttered "I like you.." an unusual but solid friendship was formed and over the years these two had each others back as they traveled together around the region. At a point, Aniya was introduced to Yuri and, althought she usually keep her distance from the Spetzs, being a dangerous man-eating predator, She did promise Yuri not to harm any of his crew, and kept firmly her word to this day. She had somewhat a bad influence on Nikita though... Eventually, after several years the conversion of the ruin into a self sustaining base was finished, the installation of a sliding metal door marking its completion. Over time more and more people made the base their home. Ranging from humans, nekos and elves of all backgrounds. To the now fully grown Nikita this was her home, even if the people who lived there didn't trust her at first, she proved herself that she was no danger to them, as well as a solid and reliable ally time and time again. Full backstory Personality Nikita is kind of a tomboy with a lot of self confidence in her skill as a adventurer. She completes tasks given to her by the Spetz with much gusto, if not to please Yuri. She has somewhat of a crush on him after spending so much time with him, unfortunately the human sees Nikita more as a daughter. She's very kind to everyone at the base, treating them as her family. Though she can get flustered rather easily, especially when it comes to Aniya's teasing. She does have a bad temper when angered, and usually she has take a few breaths before calming down. She also have a mischievous and playful side, sometimes ambushing adventurers just for fun and using comments like "You're a newbie aren't you?" or "I could have eaten you a hundred times by now." before releasing them. She often uses the word, "Anyways..." to change the subject. Hunting habits Nikita usually uses ambush tactics to catch her prey, stalking and pouncing on it when it least suspects it. She also sometimes uses a web harness to launch herself from a branch and snatch up prey below her. Non-sentient prey, and fruit make up most of her diet, however as time passed, Nikita grew, as well as her appetite and strange urges within her. One fateful day she was force-fed a human by Aniya and, since then, developed a taste for them. She began to regularly hunt and eat humans for a while, but one day Yuri surprised her in the act and, after a long and hard explanation, Nikita promised to keep her appetite in check and to never ever harm any member of the group. It took a while, but finally the Spetzs accepted this predatory side of her. Nikita tries her best to keep that urge under control, however if a human attacks her or even draws their weapon at times she considers them fair game, even if the latter is more of an excuse. Her throat is quite stretchy and she could easily swallow prey, that would be impossible to deal with otherwise. Because of her size she doesn't need to eat very often. For example: a single human or duiker is more than enough to sustain her for the entire day. She also likes cooked food every now and then, and particularly enjoys sweets if available. Like other dridders she can inject digestive enzymes into larger prey and suck out their insides, though she's not very fond of this way of feeding. Fairly recently Nikita gained her first nemesis: a traveling Clobbersaurus she refers to as Iggy, who seems to take much pleasure in punching the dridder! *Nikita belongs to Tora044. Contact Category:Characters Category:Dridder Characters